Healing Invisable Scars
by blackrose13666
Summary: Max & Nudge were both abused & experimented on by their old foster parent. now they're starting over again in a new house with a new family. Mrs. Martinez, a single mom with 4 sons adopts the 2 girls. can the girls' new family help them heal from their past. and can 2 certain boys help Max & Nudge open up. Fax & Niggy
1. Prolog

_**prolog **_

Nudge and Max sat there, in the cab quietly. neither of them spoke. They both had come back from a nightmare that neither of them wanted to relive. But the scars on both their bodies told a different story. Max remembered the horror of that place. Max 7 Nudge's old foster home. Where they were forced to be strapped down to cold steel tables and where they had needles pushed into them. Where they were beaten & abused. now they both sat unmoving in a cab. this cab was taking them to their new home where they were suppose ably going to be loved by a real person. this woman had adopted them. all they know is that her last name is Martinez. she is a single mother with 4 sons.


	2. Welcome

Max and Nudge sat in the cab quietly. They didn't have any belongings except the clothes they were wearing. they both were wearing black skinny jeans, black t-shirts, and black sweatshirts. The cab pulled up in front of 2 story house. The cab driver honked its horn and moments later s woman stepped out who Max and Nudge assumed it to be Mrs. Martinez. She opened the cab door closest to Max and held out her hand. Max scooted back. Mrs. Martinez gave Max a reassuring smile and said "don't worry I wont hurt you". Max gingerly took Mrs. Martinez's hand and got out of the cab. Max then held her hand out to Nudge who got out of the cab.

* * *

They walked up to the front door. Mrs. Martinez opened the door and waved for Max and nudge to enter. Hesitantly Max walked in followed by Nudge. they heard laughter coming from what was probably the family room. "Boys quiet down and get in here" Mrs. Martinez yelled. "Boys" Max thought. She held a shaking Nudge to her as 4 boys entered the room. They all looked to be around the same age. Maybe a year older. The boys were staring at the girls. "this is Max and Nudge" Mrs. Martinez said "i adopted them". The boys kept staring at them. All Max could think about was "what is the quickest way out of this house". "Now introduce yourselves" Mrs. Martinez told the boys. "Ari" one of them mumbled. "i'm fang" said the one with long black hair. "I'm Iggy" the boy with strawberry blond hair said shyly "I'm Gazzy" the blond haired boy said excitedly. " will one of you show the girls to their room" Mrs. Martinez asked the 4 boys. "I'll do it"Fang said. He escorted both girls upstairs and said "your room is at the end of the hall. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Then he left.

* * *

Max and Nudge just stood there for a second still in shock. Max eyed the window which had easy access to the roof. Max opened it and she and Nudge slipped out and sat there gazing at the stars.

* * *

"Why did you adopt them" Ari asked. "Are you trying to replace Ella". The name of their deceased younger sister rang threw their ears. Mrs. Martinez stopped what she was doing and turned to face Ari. "How dare you think i would try to replace Ella" Mrs. Martinez shrieked. She was no on the verge of tears. She turned around and continued with what she had been doing. The tension in the air was thick. Ari sat at the table receiving very unhappy glances from his brothers. when dinner was ready Mrs. Martinez sent Fang and Iggy upstairs to get Max and looked in the girls' bedroom they didn't see them. They looked around then spotted the open window.

* * *

Max and Nudge sat outside. Max turned to look at nudge and saw tears streaming down her face. Max herself had been trying to fight bak her own tears but she couldn't any longer. Tears slowly began to fall down her face. They had just escaped from their old foster home and just like that they were being dragged into a new family. Max turned her head around when she heard a noise. Her eyes widened when she saw Fang and Iggy standing behind them. Nudge turned her head around as well and like max she was also crying. both boys looked shocked. They stepped forward towards the two girls. Max and Nudge showed no signs of trying to move. Iggy sat next to Nudge and fang sat next to Max. "We know you were hurt" fang said. "And we are sorry that happened to you" Iggy finished. "But we wont hurt you and we are you family now so you don't need to be afraid any more. We will protect you" fang said. "We promise" Iggy added. Nudge now sobbing, hugged Iggy. This surprised him but he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried away all the pain and shock she gad been hiding. Max still crying hugged her sobbing becoming louder. Fang pulled Max in to his arms and hugged her. She was shocked but she didn't care. After all the pain she and Nudge had been threw, they needed some one to just be there for them.

* * *

After dinner Ari went upstairs. Ari slammed the door to his room. he picked up his phone and dialed in an unknown number. "Yes they both arrived" Ari whispered into the phone. "No one suspects a thing" Ari said. "how soon are you going to get them to me?" The man on the other end of the phone asked. "Don't worry. Max and Nudge will be yours in no time" Ari said into the phone before hanging up.

* * *

**in this fan fiction Iggy isn't blind, no wings, and Gazzy is 15, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and Max are 17, and Ari is 18.**


	3. Why does he look so familiar

After dinner Max and Nudge went back into their room. they shut the door. "do you want to leave" Max asked Nudge. "no" Nudge said quietly. "i like it here. can we give this place a chance" Nudge was nearly begging now. "Fine" Max said. the girls crawled in to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

the next morning both Max and Nudge were awakened by a knocking at their bedroom door. "get up mom is taking you two clothes shopping". it was Fang. the got up and went down stairs. Every one was eating breakfast. "good morning Max, Nudge" said. "are you ready to get some new clothes" she said excitedly. both girls nodded. "great well just fill in empty seats" she told them. there were only 2 seats left one next to Fang and one next to Ari. Max sat down next to Fang, but Nudge kept standing. she was shaking. "go on Nudge sit down" Mrs. Martinez said. Nudge just backed away until she reached the front door. with her back against it she opened the door and ran away. Max got up and ran after her followed by Fang and Iggy.

* * *

Nudge kept running trying to put as much distance as she could between her and the house. "how could i be so stupid" she thought. "how did i not recognize him when i first walked into the house". while she was thinking this she didn't notice a branch in front of her. she tripped and fell. giving Max time to reach her side. Before Max reached her she looked across the street. she kept staring at it remembering all the horror that took place at that house. the beatings, the experiments, the abuse. she was transfixed on that house. "why did you run away" Max asked when she reached Nudge's side. Nudge didn't answer she was in a trance, just by looking at her former foster home. "NUDGE" max shook her more violently now. Nudge lifted a shaky finger and pointed across the street. max followed her finger and froze. "no" she thought "they had to move" Max thought but they were just glued there frozen in shock. Fang and Iggy reached their sides. "what's wrong" no response. both girls just pointed across the street.


	4. Confession stories and love stories

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and comments. I mean i thought this story would be terrible but all you comments helped shape this story. no** **one in the story has wings.**

* * *

**Iggy pov:**

after Nudge and max ran out Fang and i followed. We had no idea what was going on with Nudge and Max but, i guess they were still getting used to their new surroundings. We turned down the street and saw Max shaking Nudge. Nudge just pointed to a house across the street. Max followed her finger and then sat there in shock. We slowly approached them. "Whats wrong" Fang asked kneeling down next to max. She just pointed at the house across the street. The house was a large brick mansion. I knew the owner. He was a quiet man named Jeb Batchler (sorry i think i spelled his last name wrong). He was a nice man who lost his wife in a car accident. He kept to himself and didn't like it when people went into his house. He was very friendly though. I didn't see the problem. "Yeah i know the man who lives there"i said. "yeah" Fang said "his name is Jeb he is very nice, but he doesn't let anyone in his house". "we were in his house" Max muttered. This was the first time Fang or i had heard Max speak. Her voice came out as whisper but she sounded like a leader. "how?" Fang asked "he never lets anyone in his house". nudge whirled around. "do you really want to know!?" She yelled. Nudge rolled her selves up revealing scars, bruises, and needle marks. "He did this to us" she said more quietly. "he abused us, experimented on us, and beat us." Max said. She started crying just like Nudge. both their faces looked paler. Nudge's mocha skinned face looked white as a sheet. Max looked white as a corps. They were both shivering. "you don't have to tell us" fang said. " no it's o.k." max said "but can we go home first". Fang nodded. He helped Max up and I helped Nudge up. We started walking home At a casual but fast pace. Any thing to get away from that house.

* * *

Author POV:

Max, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy were able to sneak past the rest of the family. The boys followed the 2 girls into their room. "So You wanted to tell us about well..." Iggy started. "Yes well" nudge began. Max interrupted "both of us have been there for as long ad we can remember i'd say about 13 years. Well he , Jeb, found us on the street and took us in. He acted nice so he could get us to trust us, then well, he started to beat us. I wont to in to detail but..." max and Nudge lifted up the back of their shirts exposing their lower backs. Iggy and Fang looked in shock. The girls put their shirts down. "Wow" Iggy said. "We had no idea your life was this hard." Fang said. "Wait i have a question" nudge said. "Yeah" Iggy said. "well i was wondering who did you get a room for us so quickly". Iggy and Fang looked at each other. "It used to be our sister's room" Fang mumbled. "What happened to her" nudge asked. "she's dead." Iggy said "i don't like talking about it" Iggy said. "What was her name" max asked. "Ella" Fang said. Max and Nudge both widened their eyes. "What?!" Fang and Iggy asked. "Well i think we knew her". "How long ago did she die?" nudge asked. "7 years ago". "Why?". "Well we think we knew some one like her. One day Nudge and i were planing to kill ourselves but then she was put in the same room with us Or someone who looks just like her. She was always looking on the bright side of life. She told us we would leave someday. Then Jeb took her. We heard lots of screaming then it went quite" Max and Nudge were crying now. "She died 5 months ago" Nudge mumbled threw her tears and sobbing. "We lost a friend that day". " I can't believe we lived by him our whole lives and didn't suspect him." Fang said. Then his expression softened as he pressed his lips softly against Max's. "i love you" he mumbled and hugged her. Max sat in shock for a moment then melted into his embrace. Nudge sat in Iggy's lap while Iggy's arms were wrapped protectively around her. She turned around to face Iggy. She opened her mouth to speak but Iggy just took her lips and placed them on his own. Nudge smiled into Iggy's chest. "So this is what love truly feels like" Both girls thought.

* * *

**sorry the whole thing that happened with Ari will be explained soon i promise. Please tell me what you think. Also, i'm starting to get writers block so i want to know what you think should happen next. I've posted a poll on my profile page about this so please vote. sorry if i cant update as often. My regions and finals are coming up ( the big test i have to take at the end of the year but i will try to update the bet i can. Please vote on the poll thing and thanks for the reviews You guys are awesome :) **


	5. he looks like who now

they spent the rest of the morning together in the girls' room. just talking and not doing anything else. max sat in Fangs' arms and Nudge in Iggy's arms. Max and Nudge tell Fang and Iggy about Ella's relationship with them and Fang and Iggy tell them about Ella's life at the house before she was taken. by the time they were finished talking it was lunch time and the girls were suppose to go shopping with Mrs. Martinez to get them clothes. but the girls had refused to go without Fang and Iggy. the boys agreed. "by the way, i was wondering, Nudge, why were afraid of Ari" Iggy asked nudge. she sighed, she knew he would ask her at some point. " he looks just like Jeb" nudge whispers. they all stand there for a second. "lets go" max says to break the tension. the four of them head to the kitchen to find a grinning Mrs. Martinez. "ready" asked them. they nodded clinging to Fang and Iggy. "ok they can come too" the girls nodded and walked towards a light blue mini van. they got in. "let the shopping torture begin" both boys thought as Iggy held Nudge's habd and Fang held max's hand.


	6. Shopping with fax

Max, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy oiled into Mrs. Martinez's light blue mini van and drove off to the mall. She told them to split up and pick out what they want and she would meet them back here.

* * *

"how dose this look" max asked fang. Fang sighed It had been an hour and he just doesn't like shopping. "Great" fang said. "You're bored, aren't you" max asked fang. "How did you guess" fang said sarcastically. "You know i hate shopping right" max said a small smile playing across her lips. "I know" fang said. "It was written all over your face when you came out in A new outfit" max smiled and kissed fangs cheek.

* * *

**sorry i'm tired i'll update soon**


	7. Shopping with Niggy

Iggy followed Nudge to the changing rooms carrying a huge pile of clothes. Outfit after outfit. Nudge then came out in a cute electric blue top and black mini skirt. It was the last outfit. "What do you think?" She asked an twirled around Iggy looked up from his knees moaning "Finally you are done..." Iggy's voice trails off when He sees Nudge. Iggy blushes again and hides his face. Nudge frowns. "You don't like it"she says sadly. Iggy cruses himself in his head. "shit. Now shes sad. What do i say" Iggy gets up, he takes Nudge by her shoulders. he tured her around And looked her in the eye and said "You look wonderful" then he kissed her. She just blushed then said "great cause i have more stuff i want to look at" she kept babbeling. Iggy just smiled and thought "what did i do to love a woman who loves shopping".


	8. Kidnapped

After the shopping trip, they came back home. Nudge and Iggy went out on the roof followed by Fang and Max. They sat down and watched The sun set. Max sat in Fang's lap as Fang nuzzled into Max's hair and neck. Taking in a deep breath. He smiled as he breathed in her sent, pine and strawberries. Iggy held Nudge close. She nuzzled into his chest.

* * *

Ari called back Jeb. "Yes i will separate the girls from Iggy and Fang. Don't worry. i have a plan". "Good" Jeb said and hung up. Ari went to the roof and saw Fang and Iggy cuddling with Max and Nudge. He walked out on to the roof. "Hey" Said ari. "Hey" fang and iggy said. "Can you help me with something?" Ari asked. "Sure what is it" Iggy asked. "Well ms. Natalie asked us if we can help feed her cats". "You mean the old lady next door" iggy asked. "Yes" fang says. The boys looked at Max and Nudge. "Its fine with us" nudge says. "You can wait outside the house for us." "Ok" nudge says.

* * *

It has been 20 minutes now and the boys are still helping the old lady. Suddenly a man pulls up ina van and grabs both nudge and max. Thry try to scream but someone hit the side of their heads with a rock. Blood came from their wounds staining the front steps of mrs. Martinez's home. Then tney were dragged into the black van.

* * *

When Fang and Iggy were done they went back to spend time with Max and Nudge. When they got back to the house Max and Nudge weren't there, they weren't there either, nor were they on the roof. now they were panIcing. They went back outside. They looked around for any clues. They found blood stains on the concrete steps. "No" Fang muttered. "Iggy, we're going on a rescue mission. At Jeb Batchuler's (i still think i spelt his last name wrong) house".

* * *

**so what did you think! Please read and review. :3**


	9. Poison

Max and Nudge woke up on cold steel tables just like when... "when we were at Jeb's house of horrors". Nudge. Max looked around she didn't see Nudge. She heard screams she turned her head from side to side looking for the source of the screams. But she wad sure it was nudge's screams. Suddenly she felt a needle enter her arm. it was a painful feeling like...poison. Jeb was poisoning them and he knew it. How to escape. We had Ella's hope with us last time but now we have nothing.


	10. The hard truth

**Sorry the chapters have been so short. Hope this one makes up for it. **

* * *

**Nudge POV: **

i woke on a cold metal table. I whipped my head around the dark room i was in hopping for a clue on my surroundings. I saw nothing. Only darkness. Suddenly a man appears next to me. I knew who he was immediately. "Jeb" i growled. I tried to sit up but there was restraints on my ankles, wrists, and waist. "What do you want" i spat. I still struggled trying to get up. "why are you struggling. Its useless to struggle. But you know that" he said smirking. i looked at him. He just took a needle and injected it into my forearm. I felt a sudden burst of pain just shoot threw me. My blood was racing and my pulse increasing. "What was that" i asked a little scared now. But the moment the question left my mouth i knew the answer. "You...you monster. How could you." i said horrified. I felt tears burning my eyes. This poison was spreading quickly. Suddenly i felt pain just shoot threw me from no where i screamed. I let out a blood curtailing scream of pain and torture. "what type of poison is this" i said threw my shortened breaths. Jeb smiled, "its a new type of poison we have come up with" he says. "Wait" i say breathlessly "who is we". He just smiled and walked out of the room. A few minutes later i heard another scream. "Max!" I thought. i struggled more, but the poison was sapping my strength. I gave up feeling dizzy. We have to escape. "Please" i thought "help us". Then i passed out. I woke up sometime later. hours, days later, maybe. I opened my eyes and saw 3 figures above my. There was a light shinning so their faces were distorted. I knew one of them was Jeb,but the others i didn't know who they were. One of them was a girl though. When my eyes adjusted i saw the two other strangers faces. It looked like "Max...Ari". The girl laughed. "Hello Nudge" Ari said.

I looked at Ari wondering if maybe i'm hallucinating, but it was really him. "What are you doing here" i said weekly. "Haha" he just laughed to himself. The three people just left. I looked next to me and saw Max. "Max" i say with a little more strength in my voice. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She looked weak and sickly. I probably looked the same. "Did they..." I started to say. She just nodded. "Thats why you were afraid of Ari" she mumbled "i had my suspicions but i was secretly hopping". " i know" i told her. "you he has the antidote to the poison" Max said. i perked up. " how do we get it" i asked. "I don't know. I don't know" she started to doze off. This poison was killing her, killing us. I started to feel light headed and slipped unconscious.

**Back with Fang and Iggy:**

Fang and Iggy's worry was vary clear. You could see it written on their faces. "Wait" fang said. "Jeb" he said. "Remember Jeb he was the man that hurt them" Iggy nodded. "Wait" Iggy said as they were leaving Fang's bedroom. "We have to tell mom" he said. Fang didn't want to but she deserved to know. They went down stairs into the kitchen. Their mom was in the kitchen reading a newspaper. "Mom" Iggy said. "Whats wrong" she asked. She always seemed to know when something's wrong. Iggy and Fang told their mom the time they finished their mom was in tears. She told them to go. They left heading towards Jeb's house. Iggy was about to ring the doorbell when Fang stopped him. "What are you doing" Iggy said. "We'll we can't just waltz in and say hey we want Max and Nudge and we don't want you to do crazy experiments on them anymore." Fang said. "we should find out where they are and sneak in". "Fine" Iggy said he then murmured "some one watches way to much spy movies". "What did you say" Fang growled. "nothing" Iggy said.

Back with Nudge and Max:

the girls moaned. the pain was too much. Now off the metal tables and in a cell he had in his basement. There was only on window, but it was too high to reach they would need a person from the outside to open the window and pull them out. Suddenly they saw two faces pear threw the window. "Fang and Iggy" they both thought. Fang and Iggy preyed the window open and helped Nudge and Max out of the prison. Fang and Iggy carry Max and Nudge back home. They took the girls in to the girls' bedroom. When they are able to sit down, the boys hug Max and Nudge. After about 2 minutes of silence The girls looked at them and asked "how long were we gone". "3 days" Iggy said. The girls were silent. "What" Iggy said. "He... Put something in us." Nudge muttered. "He poisoned us" Max said. "We're going to die".


	11. More and more problems

**Jeb's house:**

Jeb sat thinking about how successful he was with Max and Nudge. He knew they would be rescued, but they would have to come back eventually to save their lives.

* * *

**Mrs. Martinez's house: **

fang and Iggy sat in complete disbelief and horror. Once they came out of their shock they looked at the girls, the girls pale skin and they looked like a scared animal. "your kidding, right" Max just shock her head saddly. "Is there an antidote?" Iggy asked. Nudge nodded. "Great" Iggy said. "we can go and get it and you'll be fine". "there is just one problem" Nudge said. "Jeb has it"Max finished


	12. Truth

"damn that evil...(a lot of colorful language) Jeb" Fang thought. "I know this might be a bad time" Nudge spoke up, interrupting Fangs oh so colorful thoughts, "but there are two other people who are with Jeb". "Who" Iggy said, pulling Nudge closer to him. "Ari" Nudge said quietly. Fang and Iggy were stunned. "and some one else" max muttered. "She looks just like Max" Nudge said. "i think her name is Maya" Max said. Fang and Iggy left the girls room. both girls looked sickly, but they knew it was the poison. So they let the girls rest. "We have to do something" Iggy said. Just then Ari walked over to them,smiling. "Hey" Ari said. Fang and Iggy didn't answer they just glared at him. He looked at them puzzled but just walked away. "they know dam." Ari thought. "Max and nudge must have told them. Oh those girls will pay for that mistake, they will pay dearly."

* * *

**sorry this can't be longer. If you want to know more read next chapter. ;3 thanx :3 **


	13. Remembering

Ari sat in Jeb's house. He was in deep thought. Suddenly Maya walks through the door. "Jeb wanted me to let you know, your brothers took Max and Nudge back". "How" Ari asked. "No clue" Maya replied then walked out of the room Ari was sitting in. He kept thinking about why he was doing this. Then he remembered. He was doing this for Ella. He remembered that night all to well.

_flashback_

they were driving home from the movies. Ari was in the front seat next to his mother. In the back was Ella sitting next to the window, then Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. They were all talking about the movie. "Can we see it again" Ella had asked. She was the youngest out of all of them and was always laughing. "not now, but maybe another time" Mrs. Martinez said. "Yay" Ella said. "mom" Ari said. "Yes" she had answered. "I was wondering if i could go to a party tomorrow night" Ari had said. "no, tomorrow is a school night." She had said. "But" Ari tried to argue "i said no" Mrs. Martinez said. Then she and Ari got into an argument. This distracted his mom and she didn't see the car coming and by the time she did, it was to late. The car hit The side Ella was sitting on. the window shattered and the car was flipped over. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Then every thing was quiet for a moment. Suddenly there was sirens and flashing lights and a bunch of police men pulling them from the wreckage And carrying them to stretchers. They were taken to the hospital. Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Ari, and their mother seemed to be fine except for a few broken bones. But Ella, she had a broken neck, and her lungs had been bruised, her spinal cord was all messed up and she had a slight concussion. Her family stayed with her she talked to them and kept saying she would be fine. She would laugh sometimes and smile Fang and Iggy stayed with her. Every one knew Fang and Iggy were her favorite people. She held their hands and they never left her side. She died 3 days later. The funeral was worse then the actual accident because now they knew she was never coming back. Fang gave a small speech. Iggy tried but ended ip bursting into tears. Her small casket was lowered into the ground. Never was any one to hear her laugh. Never again to see her smile. never to feel her warm hand in theirs. Never was she, to see the world again. The fallowing weeks were hard but Mrs. Martinez tried to be upbeat for her family, but at night they could hear her crying. And all Ari kept thinking was "it's all my fault"

_end of flashback_

Ari helped Jeb because Jeb said he could bring Ella back. He had done it to his daughter Maya. so while Jeb kept trying Ari helped him. His first Ella clone lasted 7 years. But when she started to rebel she was thrown in with Max and Nudge. Now Jeb is trying again. "I just hope my family will understand why i'm doing this" Ari muttered to himself.

* * *

**go back to chapter 4 i changed it so this part would make sense. **


	14. Maxness

Max and Nudge laid in their beds. They were slowly weakening and slowly dying. Fang and Iggy wouldn't leave the girls side. Only to get food for all of them, go to the bathroom, change clothes, and shower. But even then one of the 2 boys always stayed behind in the room. After Fang and Iggy brought the girls back that night they slept on the floor. After Max and Nudge fell asleep Iggy said "hey bro you up still up" he said softly enough so that Max and Nudge wouldn't wake. "yeah" Fang whispered back. "Remember when we used to do this with Ella, sit here when she asked us to and we would wait until she fell asleep" Iggy asked. "Yeah" Fang said again then he mumbled "i'm tired so night Iggy". "Night" Iggy said back.

The next morning the sun was shinning and birds singing. It was like a perfect day that people always wish for. But to Fang it was mockery. The day was so perfect yet his life was so messed up. He was thinking about this when Max woke up. he hugged her and nuzzled his head in to her neck. Her hair lost its glossy look, it no longer smelt like strawberry and pine. It was missing its Maxness. Max smiled "you look cute when you stuck in deep thought". Fang smiled. "I'm sorry" Max said "I'm sorry Nudge and i caused you and your family pain. Maybe after i...". "Don't even say it" Fang said. he looked at Max dead in the eyes and said "don't say it" he had tears coming out of his eyes "you ARE going to LIVE". "You can't die on my mom if you die she might stop loving and hoping" fang was starting to shake. "Please, please" the last words came in a barely whispered tone. Fang hid his face. Max took his head in her hands and kissed him. Her lips although cracked and dry were soft against Fang's. she kept kissing him with more strength and passion like she was her normal self. Strong, confident. Fang came out of his small shock and started to kiss her back pushing her back on to the bed he was on top of her pulling away for a second so she could breath then putting his lips back on hers. They kept kissing for another minute before breaking apart. Fang was panting trying to catch his just looked at him "i will never leave your side. I love you too much" she said and with that Fang put his mouth back on hers out of love maybe or just for the sake of the moment, or maybe so he could feel the strong confident Max from before. He kissed her on every area of exposed skin on her. He trailed kisses up her arms, her head, and her neck. She just let him. She under stood he needed her and now she needed him more then anyone else. After Fang was done he laid on her bed next to her. He held her close to his body not wanting to loose her again. She curled into him his hot breath on her body. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.


	15. Nudgeness

Iggy POV:

i lifted up Nudge and carried her to my room when Fang and Max started making out. She was jarred awake when i accidentally hit her head against the head board. she looked at me with her big brown eyes. I walked closer to her and she sat up and hugged me. I started to cry a little but Nudge just tightened her arms around me. "Don't cry. i'll take all your pain with me when...". "No" i interrupted her. "You wont die you...i need you to stay alive for...For me" i trembled. "You just can't" i whispered. Nudge looked at me her soft brown eyes sparkling. i kissed her. I couldn't help it "oh great i'm turning into Fang" i think as i press my lips against Nudge's. she moves from under me and i release her mouth from mine for second so we can breath. then i start to kiss her again. Her lips even though they are dry they are warm. I move my mouth to her jaw bone then to her for head. I then start kissing her arms, head and neck. She doesn't say anything but i know she is enjoying her self. I trail kisses back to her lips and we keep kissing for another minute. I release her lips when she needed to breath. I held her close careful not to let her go. She doesn't struggle she just lays contently in my arms.


	16. Wings? Really?

Dear Fang,

I'm sorry you are reading this. I know you said you could help but Nudge and I knew better. we knew if we stayed here it would only bring you harm and i didn't want that to happen. i love you more then i love myself and i wish you would understand that there are some things you can't fix. I'm sorry you have found this note but don't come and find me. Love, Max

Dear Iggy, I'm sorry but i don't want you to get hurt. it pains me to write this so i made it short. don't come looking for me. i love you. Love, Nudge.

Fang and Iggy crumpled up the notes and threw them on the ground. "Why" they thought.

Max and Nudge:

They knocked on Jeb's front door he opened the door and smiled. "i see you have changed your minds" he said smirking. "we don't want fang or Iggy to get hurt. now if you don't care we'll just leave" Max said turning around but then she collapsed fallowed by Nudge.

3 hours later:

Max woke up on a table. she looked around and saw Nudge laying next to her. "Nudge" she said. "hi" Nudge said. Max looked down. she wasn't strapped down to the table so she stood up. then Jeb walked in. "you two" he said "come with me". the girls hesitantly fallowed him. "while you were knocked out i implanted bird DNA into your systems. try flying" he said. the girls looked doubtful but they imagined wings coming out of their backs. Max's wings were white with brown feathers at the bottom. Nudge's wings were all brown. "how did you do this" Nudge asked amazed. Jeb ignored the question and just kept speaking. "i will let you go but you have to promise me one thing. come back once a month. "really" Nudge asked. Jeb nodded then both girls left their wings back in them.


	17. reunion

Max POV:

i honestly thought Jeb was kidding when he said he put bird DNA in Nudge and i. giving us wings that would let us fly and stuff but no. He was dead serious. then he said we could go free as long as we came back. at first i thought we were dead either that or this is a dream because in reality he had a plan but i haven't figured it out yet but when i do, well we'll see what i do when i find out. Nudge and i were about to leave when i turned around and and said "what about the poison". Jeb just smiled. "while you were unconscious i cured you and you and Nudge were on the brink of death. literally" i turned around and walked away with Nudge. we were about to turn the corner to our house when we saw Fang and Iggy sitting on the porch steps. we decided to leave them alone and well play a small prank. i pointer to the roof where we usually sit and Nudge and I flew up there. we sat down and waited. it was around evening when the sun was setting when we heard the footsteps. Iggy and fang walked into our room and walked closer to the window. we quickly flew up and stayed in mid air. Fang and Iggy just sat down and stared at the sunset. Nudge and I slowly landed not making a sound. i turned to Nudge and put a finger over my lips telling her to keep quiet then i spoke. "are you just gonna mope around like that for the rest of your lives, because i can imagine you two white haired still sitting here." Nudge cracked up. both of them turned around. staring at us.

No one's POV:

both girls only had a second to breath before Fang and Iggy ran to them taking the breath right out of them.


	18. We kiss we make up

Fang and Iggy were on the girls in a second. Fang carried Max into his room and Iggy stayed in Nudge's room.

Max pov:

Fang picked me up bridal style and carried me in to his room and laid me on his bed. He started to just kiss me. His lips crashed against mine. His body moved over mine as his warm lips moved over mine. He only stopped to let up for air then started to kiss me again up and down my arms, my legs. He came up and started to kiss my neck. Finally after about 5 minutes he looked me in the eyes and said. "Don't you EVER in HELL leave me again. I nodded and i under stood. he started to kiss me again but this time i felt somethig warm slide down my neck and i realized Fang was crying. I had worried him to the Point of tears. I held him in my arms and stayed like that.

Mudge pov:

Iggy pined to the bed in a heart beat. His lips tackled mine before i could even protest. He kissed me pretty much every where. Suddenly i realized he was crying and i held his head in my arms.

* * *

**sorry the chapter is so short it's like 1:10 in the morning so please read and review. :) ;) :3 ;33 **


	19. It's the hair

The next morning Max and Nudge woke up still wrapped in Fang and Iggy's protective embrace. Even on the way to breakfast Fang wrapped his arms around Max's waist and the same with Iggy and Nudge. "MAX! NUDGE!" Mrs. Martinez yelled. She ripped them out of Iggy and Fangs grasp abd hugged them squeezing the breath out of them. "Can't breath" Nugde gasped. "Sorry" Mrs. Martinez said. Fang wrapped his arms back around Max and Iggy wrapped his arms around Nudge. "Ohhhhhh you guys looooovvvvveeeee each other."Gazzy said. "shut up" Fang said the girls just laughed. They satdown to a delicious breakfast prepared by Iggy consisting of chocolate milk, strawberries, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. "Iggy this is delicious" Max said "i wish i had a man that could cook". Nudge giggled "Sorry Max he's mine" Nudge said then laughed. Fang crossed his arms and grumbled something un heard by the others. Max saw Fang's expression and patted him on the shoulder "it's okay Fang, not all boys are chiefs". Max got up and stood next one side and Nudge stood on the other. "Sorry Fang it's the hair" Iggy said grinning putting his arms around botH girls shoulders. Fang just rolled his eyes and pulled Max away from Iggy. "Mine" Fang said like a child fighting about a toy still holding Max. He dragged her to his room. they laid down on the floor. "You love me. Right." Fang asked Max moving the hair out of her eyes. She stared at him dead in the eyes "more than myself".


	20. I guess the birds out of the cage

It had been a week since Max and Nudge had returned. Now the 4 of them sat on the roof when Max said "we have to show you some thing". She stood up and nudge fallowed. The boys just stared. The girls opened their wings. their backs facing the boys to ashamed to show them their faces. "This is what he did to us. This is our punishment." Max whispered. "If you don't want us we'll leave." Nudge whispered both girls turned to leave when they heard a horse whisper "don't go". It was Iggy. Suddenly both girls shuddered.

Fang and Iggy's hands ran up and down their wings. Fang ran his hands over max's wings feeling both the white and brown feathers. "Beauty" he mumbled. "What" Max said. "you are beautiful" Fang said still touching her wings.

Nudge shivered at Iggy's touch. "Perfection"he muttered. "You are perfect". Iggy said kissing her wing. She turned and faced him "Really" she said tears formed at the corner of her eyes. He whipped them away. "really".

"Can we see you fly". Fang asked. Both girls nodded. They flapped their wings and soared through the air. They landed back on the roof. "You guys are amazing" Fang said. "Thank you" both girls said and then curtsied. All 4 of them laughed and Sat down to watch the sun set.


	21. School

it was a gorgeous summer morning and the family Was sitting at the table including Ari. "Listen up every one" Mrs. Martinez said. "School is starting Again and you guys except Gazzy and Ari will be in 11th grade. Ari will be in 12th and Gazzy you are in 9th." "Is Max and Nudge... Knowledgable enough to be in 11th grade the same grade as straight B+ student Fang and constant D student Iggy who also happens to make up 1/2 of the dynamic duo of trouble. the other 1/2 being Gazzy?" Ari questioned. "Hey i got a C- once" Iggy said pouting. "I'm sure you did" Nudge said rubbing Iggy's back. "Actually Nudge and Max took college level tests in all academic courses and both got A+'s in all of them" Mrs. Martinez said smiling proudly while Max and Nudge hid their blushing faces. Fang hugged Max and said "I'm so proud of you". Iggy grabbed Nudge by the waist and pulled her into an embrace "now we'll be in the same school" he said to Nudge.

* * *

**sorry i was running low on ideas and i knew i needed to update soon so thanks for being patient. i also graduated(/moving up ceremony) very recently So thats also why i was busy, love ya!**

**~yours truly, Blackrose :) ;3 ;) :3**


	22. Let the first day of torture begin

Today school was gonna start. Nudge, Max, Fang and Iggy woke up at 6:00 AM. They got ready to leave at 7:00. "Where is the school. Like how far away is it?" Nudge asked. "not far" Iggy said "we can walk from our house to there". "Oh ok" Nudge whispered. She was shaking. Iggy hugged her. "Don't worry you will be fine. I promise no one will hurt you". Nudge nodded but didn't try to escape from Iggy's embrace. Max and Nudge finished breakfast and still had to get dressed. Max put on red jeans and a black hoodie. Nudge put on black jeans and a red hoodie. The girls walked down the stairs both boys stared at them in awe. "Nice" Iggy said putting his arm around Nudge's shoulders. Fang held Max's hand. They walk to school. The building was a huge two story, red brick building. The boys tried to walk forward but the girls wouldn't move. Fang kissed Max on her cheek "Don't worry. I wont let anyone hurt you" he pulled out his schedule and showed her his schedule. "See we only have two different classes. Otherwise we have all classes together." "you have one of the classes with Nudge. And you only have European history by yourself. and you have trigonometry with Nudge.

**max pov-first day of school:**

Iggy and Nudge left. Iggy had to show Nudge her first class while Fang showed me mine. I walked into my European history class "i'll be right next door if you need me." he said. I nodded and he kissed my cheek and left the room. As soon as he did a red headed girl turned and smiled at me. "Hi" she said. "Stop with the fake smile already it's annoying" i said. She frowned and said "don't talk back to me again." She slapped me then walked away. Flipping her red hair in my face. "Great" i thought "first day of school and i'm already making friends". Next class was science. Fang and i walked there. He was quiet, that was until he saw my face. "What happened" he asked gently gliding his hand over the red part of my face. I flinched. "Nothing" i mumbled. "Well it doesn't look like nothing" Fang said his hand still on my face. I moved away from his Hand. "can we just get to class before we're late". I asked. Fang just sighed and nodded. the rest of the day was better then first period but Fang was still worried about me. Last period of the day. Trigonometry. Nudge and i waled into class together. She was stragely quiet. "What's wrong?"i asked her. We walked in and i spotted the red haired girl from earlier. She turned and gave us a devious smile. "well if it isn't tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber" she said. "it isn't." I said back. The teacher then came in and introdused himself. After class ended he gave the students five minutes to themselves. me and Nudge started the homework. When the bell rang to end the day the teacher left fallowed by the studentS. Me and Nudge waited for every one else to leave before we left. Unfortunately, the red headed girl stopped us. "Here's a warning to you is my school. So don't get any ideas about changing it." Nudge and I tried to go around her but two of the red heads friends blocked us. "Don't leave in the middle of me speaking." She said kicking us both in the gut. We went flying back. The feeling of the breth being knocked out of me was unpleasant. Nudge and i stood back up.

"Back for more i see" she said. She nodded at her two friends who Punched us in the face. We ran out of te class room. and ran home. Not bothering to wait for Fang and Iggy.

**no one pov:**

****Fang and Iggy waited for a half hour for Max and Nudge before going home. When they arrived they found max and nudge both with bruised faces. They rushed to them.

**Fang** **POV**:

I ran to Max's side, shocked. "What happened i asked her while Iggy handed me a first aid kit. "Nothing" she said. I was upset that she wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her. I took a wet paper towel and started going over the bruise. Cleaning it to get a better look. She flinched ever time i touched it grabbing my other hand and squeezing it for support. I hugged but she flinched. I pulled up her hoodie a little and saw a huge bruise Forming. "Dam" i muttered and started to clean that too. When i was done i helped Max up to her room. I laid her down on her bead and i laid next to her. She had tears in her eyes. "what happened" i asked her. "i don't know she said and cried into my shirt and i comforted her. I pat her head and hugged her Gently.

**Iggy** **pov**:

i ran towards Nudge. Worried as hell. I got the two first aid kits and handed one to fang. i started to clean her face to get a better look at her bruise. Her face was swollen. I hugged her but she yelped iN pain. I lifted up her shirt a little reveling an even larger bruise. I cleaned that too then helped her up to my room. We laid down on my bed. I ran a hand through her hair. She was crying. "I failed" i said. "i promised no one would hurt you and i lied. I'm sorry. Could you please ever forgive me?" Nudge smiled and looked at me with teary nodded and kissed my. After my shock i started to kiss her back moving my mouth over hers. She played with my hair while i wrapped my arms around her neck. "I forgive you. I'll always forgive you" she whispered.


	23. Taking a Sick Day

The next day Iggy woke up with Nudge still in his arms. he moved her hair out of her face but her forehead felt hot. he took her temperature just to be safe. 104 degrees. Nudge started to wake up "Iggy, i don't feel good" she whispered. "well considering you have a 104 degree fever I'm not surprised". Max walked in still in her pajamas. "Mrs. Martinez saw the bruise on my face and is now forcing me to stay home. i then said you (she is talking to Nudge) i then said you were also hurt so now you're staying home too" Max said. Nudge coughed. "what's wrong with her" max asked Iggy. "she has a 104 degree fever" Iggy said. "SHE" Nudge interrupted, "is also hungry". Iggy helped Nudge up and the three of them walked into the kitchen. "what is wrong with Nudge" Mrs. Martinez asked. "i have a 104 degree fever" Nudge answered. "oh then what are you doing down here go back to your room, Max you don't mind giving her, her breakfast, do you? Mrs. Martinez asked. "no" Max said. Nudge walked back upstairs with Iggy trailing closely behind her, while Max waited for Nudge's breakfast. Once Max had Nudge's breakfast she brought it to Nudge. "here ya go" she said. "thanks" Nudge said coughing a little. Iggy wrapped his arms around her waist as she ate. when Nudge was done she went to go take a shower and Iggy took the now empty plate back into the kitchen. Max stood in the center of her and Nudge's room. Suddenly a two of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt warm lips trail kisses down her neck. Max smiled. "good morning Fang". she turned around and met his lips in a soft kiss. "morning Max" Fang said after they broke apart. Max smiled & Fang kissed the tip of her nose. Max then rested her nose on his. "how are you feeling today" Fang asked. Max looked down. "Better" she said. She looked down again. "hey" Fang said putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face up. "is there something you're not telling me" he looked at her dead in the eyes. Max looked away. "it's nothing important". She looked back at Fang. "are you sure" he asked. "how bout this, I'll tell you when you come back from school". Fang thought about it. "OK" he said. he put his lips back on Max's in a passionate kiss. Then Nudge walked in. "if you're going to do that GET A ROOM". Max and Fang broke apart blushing. then Iggy walked in. "Fang are you bothering my Nudge again" just then Mrs. Martinez yelled "time to go or you are going to be late". Fang hugged Max tightly but after a few squeaks of pain he loosened his grip. When he let go Max kissed his cheek Fang looked worried. "I'll be here when you get back" Fang kissed Max's forehead "i know" he said. Nudge and Iggy said their final good byes before Fang and Iggy left for school.


	24. Light headed, heavy brained

Nudge had fallen asleep earlier that afternoon at around 1:00. Max tried to stay awake but sleep overcame her. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Upon arrival Fang and Iggy put their bags down and went upstairs to check on Max and Nudge. They were both passed out on their beds. Fang smiled and dimmed the lights and Iggy shut the door.

* * *

Max woke up a few minutes later and tried to get up but she felt a heaviness in her head. As she tried to walk to the steps she fell. it all happened in slow motion. She felt her sweaty hands release the white painted rolled down the stairs. Her head hit the bottom of the ground. She blacked out for a moment then when she regained consciences she put her hand to the side of her head where she felt a sharp pain. Her hand came back covered in blood. Suddenly she heard Nudge's blood curtailing scream. "MAAXXXXX". Everyone was at her side in moments. Mrs. Martinez was on the phone Calling 911, Iggy was holding a crying Nudge, Gazzy was calming his mom down, & Fang was at Max's side holding her hand. The ambulance came in seconds hauling Max away on a stretcher while a shaking family stood in her wake.


	25. Recollection

Everyone paced the living room re-thinking the events of the past hour.

_flashback_

_the paramedics came in taking Max away a stretcher. Then one of them walked towards the shaken up family. _

_"i want to exactly what happened" the paramedic asked. He looked at everyone. "How about i ask each of you separately" the paramedic said. "Ma'am can i start with you?" he asked Mrs. Martinez. She nodded and lead him into a separate room._

* * *

_with Mrs. Martinez_

_"so what happened?" The paramedic asked. "What happened earlier that day?" _

_Mrs. Martinez sighed. "Well i made Max and Nudge stay home. they are my adopted daughters."_

_"Why" the paramedic asked_

_"well i found a bruise on the side of Max's face and i was worried & Nudge well she was sick." Mrs. Martinez said_

_"which one fell?" the paramedic asked _

_"max" She replied _

_"thank you." the paramedic said. "You can go"_

* * *

_with Ari_

_"so what happened" the paramedic asked Ari._

_"well i was in the Kitchen with my mom, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy"_

_"who are they?" _

_"Well my mom is my mom. And Iggy, Fang, Gazzy are my brothers._

_"then what happened"_

_"i heard Nudge scream and then we all ran to the stairs" _

_"ok thank you can go" the paramedic said_

* * *

_With Gazzy_

_"is Max going to be ok" Gazzy asked the paramedic _

_"yes" the paramedic said "so what happened"_

_"well in the kitchen mom was making chocolate chip cookies then we heard Nudge scream and a loud thud noise" _

_"Thank you" the paramedic said "you can go" _

* * *

_With Iggy_

_"what happened" the paramedic said _

_"well i heard Nudge scream and then the sound of something falling down the stairs. Then i ran to the stairs and saw Max laying unconscious?" _

_"Thank you" the paramedic said "you can go" _

* * *

_With Fang_

_"what happened" the paramedic asked _

_"well i heard Nudge scream and i saw Max unconscious" _

_"ok. Thank you. You can go" the paramedic said _

* * *

_With Nudge_

_"what happened" the paramedic asked _

_"well Max and i had fallen asleep. When we woke up we were going to go downstairs. She looked like she was in pain. She was holding her head when she fell down the stairs. i screamed and then everyone came running." Nudge finished her statement and was now shaking. _

_"You can go" the paramedic said. "Thank you"_

_flash back over_

* * *

Iggy held Nudge. she was still shaking but she calmed down. Fang sat on a chair in the kitchen thinking.

"Please be ok Max. Please" Fang thought.


	26. i did it

Jeb smiled as his life's work finally paid off. "finally" he murmured "after all these years of failure i have succeed" a girl rose off a table and stared at the man in front of her. "Ari" Jeb yelled "get in here". "what" Ari said as he walked in. "i did it" Jeb said. he moved away revealing the girl behind him. "hi" she said. Ari gasped.


	27. The sequel (the next part of the story)

The next part of the story is out if you cant find it. It is called healing invisible scars 2: she's back so if you liked the first story hope you enjoy the second one


End file.
